


Oversize Clothes are Emotional Lingerie

by arsenicarose



Series: DreamNotFound COMFORT Fics [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Listen George is pretty okay, M/M, Podfic Available, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tactile, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft, tactile comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose
Summary: Dream has a thing for George drowning in fabric.George has a thing for wrapping Dream around his finger.With their powers combined, they cuddle. A lot.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Established Relationship - Relationship
Series: DreamNotFound COMFORT Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050791
Comments: 28
Kudos: 760
Collections: MCYT





	Oversize Clothes are Emotional Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Oversize Clothes are Emotional Lingerie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315244) by [The Reader (arsenicarose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/The%20Reader). 



> Do you want to hear me read this work for FREE? Go to the link below! <3
> 
> [Link to post (patreon)](https://www.patreon.com/posts/oversize-clothes-47301257)

It started with a sweatshirt, overly large and super soft. They had moved in together by that point, so Dream had the blessing of seeing his pretty boyfriend whenever he wanted, but sometimes he was still stunned. Especially when George decided to wear the  _ huge _ Dream hoodie around the house.

Dream found himself trailing George from room to room, eager to just watch him exist in it. The way his lithe body shifted almost imperceptibly beneath the layers of fabric, the way it clung to him in just the right way as he moved, the way it hung off his frame and revealed the dip of his collarbones. Every time George reached out to do something, he had to roll the sleeves up, revealing his forearms and hands like a delicious show, but the moment he disturbed them, the sleeves would fall again, so George moved through the house with sweater paws that dangled loosely as he walked.

After a while, Dream couldn’t stand it. With permission, he gathered George into his arms, kissing him all over his blushing face, then buried himself into the soft cloth against George’s chest. George giggled, confused but happy for the sudden attention, and kissed Dream’s head.

Dream was still cuddly when George was wearing normal clothes, but there was something about oversize clothes that drove him absolutely wild. He didn’t ever mention it to George specifically, but it wasn’t exactly hard to figure it out.

George did a few tests, trying to see what elicited such a response, so he realized exactly what it was before Dream even consciously understood. George didn’t talk about it either, but, when he was feeling extra cuddly, he made sure to wear something huge and just, kind of, walk around in front of Dream until the man begged for cuddles like a puppy. It was a lot of fun, and it made him feel powerful.

Though, all too soon, winter was coming to an end. George still wanted to feel Dream’s arms wrap around him from behind, the gentle lips brushing against his hair, and the whispered compliments of how pretty he was. It was a little thing they shared without even knowing it, and George didn’t want to lose it. It became a quest for George. He started searching for draping t-shirts and gauzy blouses on the internet, hoping to fill his wardrobe before it was too late.

That was when Dream figured out that his boyfriend knew. George wasn’t exactly being subtle, with new packages arriving every day as the temperature rose. Suddenly, George’s closet seemed to have nothing but clothes that were far too large for him. Dream didn’t exactly  _ mind _ (in fact, he loved it), but he still felt the need to say something, especially when George walked out in an off-the-shoulder white shirt that hung off of him so much he might as well have not been wearing it at all.

Their conversation didn’t go exactly as planned, since George’s shirt turned out to also be translucent, and every time he shifted even slightly, Dream’s eyes would drift down to George’s torso, falling prey to his lanky body. They didn’t end up actually talking at first, because Dream tackled George (gently and with love) to the couch. George giggled endlessly, threading his fingers through Dream’s hair as he kissed every exposed patch of skin. Eventually there were more and more snatches of skin as Dream scrunched the fabric out of the way.

After a few minutes, George finally said, “Dream, DREAM! Wasn’t there something you wanted to say?”

Dream paused, his lips pressed into George’s stomach, before replying, “Probably? But this is a lot more fun.”

The discussion ended up being rather anti-climatic, since both of them were happy with their arrangement, but after actually talking about it, George couldn’t pretend he didn’t know what he was doing to Dream. That meant no more winning arguments by pulling on a big hoodie and waiting until Dream forgot.


End file.
